


#BANG

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - High School, Inspired by Fire by BTS (Music Video), M/M, Underage Drinking, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone thinks it's a brilliant idea to drop a car from the roof, burn the speakers, and then blow up the aforementioned car. And through it all, Minseok never bats an eye.It's then that people realize he's staying.





	#BANG

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic for the k-pop fandom. It certainly wasn't what I was planning on writing for my first, but I watched BTS's video for ["Fire"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ujQOR2DMFM) and it ran off with me! Apologies if anyone is out of character— please let me know and I'll work to fix it for next time.

There’s a fire in the news in the early hours of the morning before school resumes for the week. “TWO ALARM FIRE IN VACANT APARTMENT BUILDING,” the ticker reads. As the students file into class to begin their hours of torment, Taehyung watches as Kyungsoo and Jongdae enter side-by-side with a senior he knows by sight and word of mouth.

There are rumors, of course, and he knows they’re true.

His gaze catches on the shiny buckled choker around Minseok’s neck, and Namjoon leans forward in his seat. “Jealous?” He teases, and Taehyung huffs.

“No,” he glares, though Namjoon appears rather unmoved.

“Maybe if you’re good and sit through all of your classes today, we’ll take you out shopping for something to wear tonight.” Yoongi doesn’t look up from where he’s reviewing his notes from the night before. Taehyung slouches back in his seat, trying to will away how his cheeks are beginning to heat. He hears Jimin snicker from the other side of Yoongi, and a few people in the rows around them shake their heads. They’ve never exactly been subtle, but none of them mind.

“Tonight? Is it one of Baekhyun’s parties?”

“Yes. He says to bring alcohol.” Jungkook leans over Namjoon to whisper in Taehyung’s ear. “This is to stay strictly within the group, but…. he’s going to “confiscate” all the alcohol people bring. Then he’s going to use it for something else.”

Baekhyun’s parties are quite the adventures and certainly more interesting than most that goes on at the school. They’re rather safe (“If I catch you sneaking drugs in your bras one more time, I’m calling the cops,” he’d told a group of cowed freshmen at the door a month ago) but still illegal enough to provide great entertainment. “What’s it being used for?”

Jungkook smirks towards Minseok and the boys on either side. “Celebrating someone’s initiation,” he purrs. “They want our help. I’ve heard things…. things involving us, a car, and the warehouse roof.”

The junior behind them chokes on her sip of water, and Hoseok turns in his seat to wink at her.

The group of seven resumes watching the newest trio. They’ve settled down in the front row— Kyungsoo’s idea, of course. He’s already been guaranteed a university spot, but he’s still studious as ever.

Well, mostly studious. Setting fires is more of a hobby.

Jongdae and Minseok are bright and bubbly as per usual, and the three greet the professor with two chipper “Hello”-s and one more subdued “Morning, Professor.”

It’s hard for Taehyung to believe that the shining teacher’s pet of a senior sitting dead center is the one responsible for last night’s blaze.

Then again, he reasons, he shouldn’t be too surprised given Jongdae himself.

Right after the professor begins to lecture, Taehyung turns to Namjoon. “Does all my classes include gym?”

Yoongi doesn’t even pause in his note taking to respond. “Yes, Taehyung.”

“But hyung!”

 

~~~

 

When Baekhyun meets the group of seven at the warehouse entrance, he immediately notices the new chokers Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jimin are wearing. “Looks like _someone_ attended class today! Come on in, you’re right on time.” Taehyung glares as the smaller man wheels open the large metal doors, revealing groups of teenagers seated on the ground in front of a stage with number of lights and speakers surrounding it.

“Where the hell’d you get the money for this new setup?”

Baekhyun winks. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Inside, one of the newer students bounces up to Baekhyun, so he waves the arrivals on without him. Hoseok spies the bar immediately and drags Seokjin and their shared bottle over towards it. Jungkook tries to slip away in that direction after them, and the remaining four roll their eyes at how _obvious_ he is.

“Come on,” Namjoon sighs, leading them around the clusters of their schoolmates towards backstage.

They’re intercepted by none other than the newest threesome of trouble when they step backstage. _They’re startling beautiful together,_ Taehyung thinks. It’s easy for him to see how they ensnare, but at least for him the initial spark isn’t worth the literal blaze it tended to go down in.

He remembers the last boyfriend, how far he and his friends had had to run after Suho caught wind of what he’d said to Kyungsoo. The boy’s family house hadn’t stood for long.

A bright voice startles Taehyung from the memories, and he can’t help but smile at who it comes from. “Hey! Thanks for coming!” Jongdae, ever outgoing, is the one to greet them first. A few more preliminary words are exchanged before Kyungsoo cuts to the real chase.

“Did Baekhyun tell you why we need your help?”

Namjoon shakes his head, answering for the others as well. “No, he was…. rather vague. But I believe he mentioned something about a car?”

Jongdae’s ensuing grin is sharp. He makes a dramatic bow and points them in the right direction, towards a flight of metal stairs. Before they leave, Namjoon and Yoongi share a _look_ across the room with Hoseok and Seokjin at the bar. Both nod back, and the remaining members of the group follow Kyungsoo and Minseok up to the roof. The last of their hosts brings up the back.

Up on the roof, it’s cold. There’s a sharp breeze, and Jimin shivers and wraps his arms around himself, cursing his decision to not bring a jacket. Sure enough, there’s a car parked about ten feet from the edge, a small pile of spray paint next to its front left tire.

It’s rather scratched up and well worn, but Minseok smiles. He’ll be able to do something with the vehicle.

“It’s yours,” Kyungsoo announces, sliding the first of the cans— regular white, medium spray— into his grip.

“Thanks.” Minseok considers his first move; Kyungsoo’s fingers linger a moment before retreating. It takes Minseok a little while longer to remember to shake the can before using it.

The first spray of white slashes across the black paint of the car, almost glowing in the night. It’s the perfect, unstained shade of the shoes Yoongi picked for the occasion; the asymmetry of Jungkook’s garter; the layering of the bracelets that criss-cross on all of their wrists; the brightness of the chokers that flash in the twilight; the sharp lines of Jongdae’s cheekbones and matching smile; the contrast of Kyungsoo’s knuckles where they’re tight around the next spray can. _BANG._

Kyungsoo joins him, adding little doodles around the word Minseok’s painted. The others file in line after, contributing until most of the previous paint jobs have disappeared under the latest one.

Taehyung grins, and something wild begins to burn in all of their hearts.

It’s gotten late enough that the warehouse is packed when they reenter. Jungkook pushes towards them, already slightly past buzzed. Seokjin and Hoseok follow after. Suho walks beside them, a freshman girl desperately trying— and failing— to keep his attention on her. “We’re ready for the crackdown!” Jongdae sings, practically skipping with glee. Jimin and Yoongi raise their eyebrows, wondering what could possibly be so exciting.

The night flashes by after that. Someone convinces Namjoon to get his boys up on stage, so they play for the hundreds— quite a horrific fire hazard— of people gathered together like a can of sardines. At one point, Taehyung hands off his mic to Seokjin and flings himself into the crowd, floating atop their hands. There’s a commotion off to his right, and as he turns his head to look he sees Minseok being lifted into the air by Sehun and Chanyeol and then taken from there. They eventually make it close to one another, close enough that Taehyung can hear Minseok’s delighted laughter.

Baekhyun’s plan becomes evident at some point thereafter when someone sets the speakers on fire. They learn in the future that it was Chanyeol.

The speakers only partially melt. More alcohol is poured on top of them, fueling the flames higher. When one of the speakers dies, Suho’s boys pull up their cars and use the stereos to keep the music going. Hoseok’s bottle of vodka makes the rounds, apparently not confiscated by Baekhyun, who raises it towards the stage in cheers to him when it reaches him.

Everything’s too hot, everything’s too bright, and they keep dancing. All seven on stage dance harder as the speakers burn around them, even the more inebriated of them still doing a shockingly good job. Someone from Suho’s group says something about bringing them back to play again during one of Namjoon’s raps, and Seokjin nods in agreement.

Taehyung is handed a controller, and he knows instinctively what it’s for. The partygoers are herded out of the building by Baekhyun and his friends and a space is cleared for the car. It comes down with a smash in front of the people who worked on it, and Kyungsoo sighs.

“It’s showtime! Are you ready?” Baekhyun asks, slinging an arm over Taehyung’s shoulders. Jimin gives him the glare of death, but he easily deflects it.

“Me?” Taehyung tightens his grip on the controller, gaze roaming over its buttons. “I’m always ready for fire.”

“Good.”

Minseok, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo appear next to them. Taehyung look over at them and realizes that, for once, there’s something more dangerous than the two groups in the area.

And it’s going to _burn._

Taehyung pushes the button.

The car goes up higher than one of Jimin’s high notes. The crowd screams and then cheers, and fire dances inside the sixteen in the front row. Fireworks boom percussion in the background.

Minseok doesn’t blink through it all. Taehyung watches as the two around Minseok pull him close, and he and Baekhyun wink at Jongdae.

Things may work with those three, their friends decide.

“#BANG,” Taehyung reads from the side of the car, and Namjoon ruffles his hair. Jungkook traces his choker, Jimin leans into him and takes his hand.

“Quite the bang indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I'm curious— how do you think Baekhyun got the money? ⌒(ゝ。∂)


End file.
